


Make Me Melt

by Artisuseless



Series: Chocobros Week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And we both know what we know, Multi, bedroom eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisuseless/pseuds/Artisuseless
Summary: Chocobros Week Day 2 Prompt: Prompto notices the bedroom eyes everyone gives each other in his photosPlot twist: It's not Prompto that first notices the bedroom eyes that they give each other, it's Ignis.





	Make Me Melt

It's not Prompto that first notices the bedroom eyes that they give each other, it's Ignis. They sit by the campfire, Prompto in the folding chair and Ignis peering from behind, cup of Ebony in hand. Gladio and Noctis have retreated to the tent for the night but the campfire burns brightly, crackling away and spitting bright embers into the dark. Around them, the runes on the haven hum with a pale blue light, weak in comparison to the auburn heat given off by the flame, but the only thing effective at keeping the demons away. Their fire burns strong and bold, and is a sign that the night is still too young for them to sleep away. So Prompto flicks through the photos from the day, eagerly showing the best ones to Ignis. Ignis, in his ever enduring patience, compliments each and every one of them. 

They pass through several pictures of scenery, the enormous lake in Alstor Slough, the burning Disc in the evening light, until they arrive at pictures of them. Prompto has captured them in the car, on foot, and even in the middle of the fight. There are photos of Noctis and Gladio leaned against each other in the backseat, sleeping away the better portion of the day. There's pictures of him and Noctis, next to the chocobos with the prince attempting to hide his own excitement at arriving at the Chocobo post. Ignis smiles at all of them fondly, sipping from the cup that is slowly cooling and emptying. 

It's a blur of action shots after that, nothing that captures Prompto's attention. Until Ignis chokes on his cup of coffee. 

"Ignis?"

Prompto's head jerks up, asking what is wrong as Ignis splutters. 

"Iggy? You okay there buddy?"

"I'm fine-" His reassurance is countered by another fit of coughing as he backs away from Prompto's chair. "Just.. Caught me by surprise, that's all."

Prompto cocked his head to the side. Ignis? Surprised? Never. 

"The picture." He said, gesturing vaguely at the camera. "I... Didn't think you were taking any at the time."

Prompto glances back down at the camera in his hands. It's a nice photo in his opinion. It's a shot with the three of them in the photo, Gladio backing off as Noctis moved in for the strike with Ignis on the side directing them as always. It's dynamic, interesting and shows of how they usually work together. 

He lifts the camera up and watches as Ignis' face slowly colours again at the sight of the photo. 

"It's... Not the most flattering. I would appreciate it if you didn't keep it."

Prompto pouts, ready to complain when he notices how fidgety Ignis is. He fiddles with his glasses, pushing them up the ridge of his nose even though they're sitting high enough as they are. He's flustered, burning red even in the light of the fire and Prompto worries at what has come over him. 

He looks back at the picture, trying to make sense of why he's so opposed to a perfectly good photo. And then it hits him. And he too, burns up under the revelation. 

Ignis's gaze is directed at Gladio and Noctis, and it is hotter than the blazing campfire right in front of him. It's heady, all molten heat focused solely on Gladio's open chest and Noctis' rather nice looking butt. The rest of him is composed as always, stiff posture, giving instructions to the two of them on how best to take the beast down, but one look at Ignis' eyes and the game is up. Prompto feels himself flushing under Ignis' smoulder and he is not even the object of it. 

"Don't worry, that same look has been directed at you too."

The warm breath on his ears. The sultry voice in his ears. It's more than enough to make Prompto blush as he leaps out of the seat, jerking away like he's touched hot iron. And there's Ignis, leaning on the top of the chair casually, recovered from his previous bout of embarrassment. He takes another sip of his ebony and Prompto's face burns. The man looks like sin himself, looking at him over the rim of his glasses with a self-satisfied smirk. 

"Come now. You can't tell me you've gone through those photos and never noticed the way I look at you. The way we look at each other."

Prompto gulps down the strange combination of fear and arousal currently pooling in his gut. 

"N-n-no. I..." 

"Well then." He straightens up, his eyes never leaving Prompto and despite the fact that Ignis is a good meter away, he has never felt more cornered in his life. 

"Maybe you should spend some time with those photos of yours. I'm sure you can find a few that would pique your interest." 

And then Ignis leaves, slips back into the tent as if nothing had happened. He leaves Prompto to glance back down at the camera in his hand, and wonder just how long Ignis has known. The campfire has lost none of its heat, and Prompto is grateful for something to blame his flushed face on if Gladio or Noctis leave the tent to check on him. He is also grateful he is behind the camera, and there is no evidence of his own sultry looks he has given his friends during the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> The other one I had stashed away before essay hell hit. Hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
